Gris
by GV FoxMapache
Summary: One-Shot. Continuación de habilidades. Ya se encontraba fuera de su apartamento, pero no quería entrar... No quería tener que volver a ver ese pequeño espacio en el que vivía vacío.


**He vuelto, y para ser sincero tenía que poner este capítulo, perteneciente a una serie de one-shots inspiradas en eventos que vivo día a día. Bueno no los aburro con más, sigamos.**

* * *

 **Gris**

 **Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta triste historia si.**

El agua descendía por todo su cuerpo, el interminable frío calaba hasta lo más profundo de sus hueso, la inmisericorde lluvia no daba tregua a la ciudad. Eran de esas noches que no debías salir, que es preferible quedarse en casa y disfrutar de una buena taza de café caliente, o chocolate, sea cual sea tu preferencia. Pero a él no le importaba que estuviese completamente empapado, quería que el agua se llevase todo...

Sus orejas caídas, su cola arrastraba y cargaba litros de agua. No le importaba que estuviese arruinando su mejor atuendo. Esa noche realmente se había esforzado, había tomado toda la tarde en arreglarse, Siguiendo un par de consejos de un chita bonachón, Nick había vestido un pantalón de vestir tipo recto color gris, una camisa de manga larga azul marino, con las mangas extendidas, no recogidas, y sí lo iba a hacer que fuese durante la cena. Así es Nick tenía una cita. Y aun recordaba las palabras y sugerencias que le daba.

 _"Se gentil, y no digas chistes, te lo digo enserio, son pésimos... Por favor no te pongas una de tus distintivas corbatas, esto va enserio... Y_ _lleva un suéter, que no sea del mismo tono de azul que la camisa, tal vez te sea útil..."_

Pero no le sirvió en lo absoluto, ahora solo le estorbaba.

Su mirada iba perdida en el gris del pavimento, solo quería acabar con el día, quería llegar y dormir hasta que llegue año nuevo. Sin duda hoy había sido uno de los días más largos que había tenido en su toda su vida.

Que importaba la ropa que había comprado para la ocasión, que importaba las horas que le tomó acicalar y peinar su pelaje, que importaba que ahora tuviese frío y sus patas ardieran de tanto caminar de distrito a distrito. Que importaba... sí al final del día vuelve a la misma y monótona vida solitaria que lleva, y siempre termina durmiendo en la misma cama, que aunque se viese espaciosa, se sentía vacía.

Un charco bajo sus patas comenzaba a formarse. Ya se encontraba fuera de su apartamento, pero no quería entrar... No quería tener que volver a ver ese pequeño espacio en el que vivía vacío.

 _"Han pasado muchos años..."_ \- Recordaba las palabras que le había dirigido a su felino amigo - _"Jamás había intentado algo serio... Creo que ya es tiempo"_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo... La soledad acompañándolo en sus momentos más triste.

Solamente se dirigió al baño, se quitó aquel conjunto de ropa que no era para nada de su estilo y se dio una ducha rápida.

Ya con algo más cómodo se dirigió a la cama y se metió entre las sabanas esperando los segundos para quedarse dormido. Hasta que...

Ese sonido lo conocía perfectamente, había personalizado su celular para que sonara de cierto modo cada que cierta bola de pelo le mensajeara.

\- Hola Nick! Cómo va todo en la ciudad?

Judy había salido a Bunny Borrows por casi una semana, y todas las noches de 11:00 a 12:00 mensajeaba con su zorro favorito.

\- Hola Zanahorias - Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - Ya sabes... lo de siempre. Todo es tan aburrido. Y tu? Qué tal te va en conejolandia?

De algún modo, sea el animo que tuviese, tenía chistes con los que molestar a su compañera.

\- Ja Ja En la mañana estuve ayudando a mi padre con la granja.

\- Cosechabas zanahorias, Zanahorias?

\- De hecho fueron moras, y si, voy a llevarte.

\- Me leíste la mente. Y qué más hiciste? Dudo que hayas cosechado moras todo el día.

\- Je Obviamente no. También hice otras cosas, pero... Tu primero, cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día?

Aquella leve sonrisa que tenía desapareció en un instante tras el recuerdo de él comprando en la tienda, de él preparándose para salir, de él siendo plantado tras esperar por horas.

\- Ya sabes como es aquí... - Prefería mantener eso para si - Ir a la estación, esperar a que el jefe búfalo mala cara te mande a parquímetros y pasar el día completamente aburrido.

\- Entonces no me pierdo de mucho.

\- Solo de la compañía de tu mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo... Hace poco había salido esa palabra de los labios de Judy. Mejor amigo... jamás pensó que alguien pudiera referirse a él como su mejor amigo.

\- Puedo aguantar unas horas más.

\- Qué? Ya mañana regresas?

\- Sipi... Estoy feliz y a la vez un poco triste.

\- Por qué? Se que extrañas a tu familia y eso, pero ya sabes que no importa a donde vayas, siempre van a estar contigo quienes te aman.

Era extraño que Nick apoyara y consolara de esta forma a Judy, pero se estaba volviendo más habitual en los últimos días.

\- Si gracias, lo sé pero no es eso.

\- Entonces?

\- Verás, te acuerdas que te dije que vendría a Borrows por que mi abuelo había enfermado, verdad?

\- Si, pero no dijiste en estos días él había mejorado?

\- Si, pero... Y sí es la última vez que lo veo? Sí cuando vuelva él ya no está? No sé Nick, me da miedo.

Hacía tiempo que Nick no se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera por el mismo. Hasta que cierta coneja se empezó a meter en su vida. Y realmente sentía empatía por ella, no se imaginaba la idea de un día llegar y encontrarla llorando desconsoladamente, simplemente le rompería el corazón.

\- Judy... No puedo decirte que todo estará bien, que regresarás y que todo seguirá tal y como te gusta. Es algo natural, y duele, pero no importa donde estén, o a donde vayan, no importa si no los ves... porque siempre estarán contigo, aunque no los veas, ellos estarán acompañándote en tu corazón.

1

2

3

\- Gracias Nick, en verdad agradezco tu apoyo, siempre tienes algo que decirme que me levante el ánimo.

\- Ya estás de sentimental ay... tu y tú especie.

\- Tenías que arruinar el momento? Torpe zorro.

\- Je Lo siento cariño.

\- No importa, dime Nick... Es cierto que tuviste una cita hoy? Me lo comentó Garraza.

Ese chita... La próxima vez pensaría bien sí es buena idea decirle a alguien sobre su vida y sus planes.

\- Si, pero... - Pensaba que decirle, sin duda Judy ahora tiene mucho en que pensar y hablarle de sus problemas... - No creo que sea mi tipo...

\- Ay Nick... Creí que llegaría y te vería de la pata con una linda zorrita, todo meloso y cariñoso con ella.

\- No te hagas ilusiones zanahorias... No haré esas ridiculeces en mi vida.

\- Je... como sea, estoy muy cansada, el trabajo de hoy fue simplemente agotador... iré a dormir... te escribiré mañana a primera hora... descansa Nicky

\- No es posible... Tu la enérgica e inagotable super policía Judy Hopps, está cansada?

1

2

3

No hubo respuesta. Realmente estaba agotada.

Un bufido salió del hocico del zorro, no creía que la coneja se hubiese quedado dormida tan rápido. Pero al menos le daba felicidad saber que llegaría mañana, que ella lo apreciara mucho, que aunque fuese un rato, un instante... estar en compañía de ella. Y eso lo hacía sonreír.

\- Descansa Judy.

No un mensaje, no era texto. Fueron los labios de Nick, susurrándole a la nada, antes de que se enrollara y quedara dormido con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

FIN

* * *

 **Bien, les gusto? si? no?**

 **Dejen cualquier comentario o duda que deseen.**

 **Qué les parece esta serie de fic´s?**

 **Y... no tengo mucho humor el día de hoy, así que será todo por el momento.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
